The Royal Heir, Book 1
The Royal Heir is the fourth book of The Royal Romance series. It succeeds its first three books, The Royal Romance, Book 1, The Royal Romance, Book 2 and The Royal Romance, Book 3. It will also act as follow-up series to The Royal Romance Trilogy. Summary TBA Chapters TBA Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Howmuchdootherwritersknowaboutprojects.png|How much do other PB writers know about each other's projects KaraandJennifer'sspotifyplaylistfornewproject.png|Kara & Jennifer's spotify playlist for new project TRRfollowupseriesupdateonDec.3.2018.png|Dec. 3, 2018 Update on the TRR Follow-Up Series TRRFollowUpSeriesinfofromJan92019Q&A.png|More on TRR Follow-up Series as of 01/11/2019 NewinfoforTRRSequelSeriesasofFeb012019.png|New Info on TRR Sequel Series as of 02-01-2019 TRRUntitledSequelSeriesBTSwithkara.png|BTS with Kara 02-21-2019 KarawritingasceneforTRRSequelserieson02-27-2019.png|Kara writing a scene on 02-27-2019 TRRRCDNBBBChoicesNewsComingSoon03-21-2019.png|TRR Tease on 03-21-2019 TRRFollowUpSeriesTeaserCover.png|Teaser for Follow-up series talkingaboutSummer2019ReleasesInfo03-22-19.png|Summer 2019 Releases 03-22-19 IG Announcement A Player is Excited for TRR & BSC2.png|A player can't wait for TRR & BSC2 03-22-2019 TitleforTRRFollowUpSeriesisClassifiedasof03-22-19.png|Title for TRR Follow-Up Series is Classified NewCharactersinNewTRRFollowupSeries.png|New Characters in new TRR Series Miscellaneous ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE Promotional Videos Trivia *On November 20, 2018 Kara Loo and Jennifer Young, two of the head writers for The Royal Romance trilogy confirmed they have thoroughly outlined a new project they are working on... since they haven't been able to leave their houses due to the Woolsey fires affecting much of California. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1064704150733152256 *As of November 26, 2018 it was revealed that the TRR writers are still figuring out where the main cast can go after this book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067169832255217666 *On November 29, 2018, Kara and Jennifer tweeted out that they were working on a sunny scene for their secret project and were in need of song suggestions for their Spotify playlist. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1068212066568323073 *On November 30, 2018, it was officially confirmed that The Royal Romance will be back in a new follow-up series. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more *On December 3, 2018, it was confirmed that this follow-up series will have the MC from the other three installments. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1069735464226119680 **PB also confirmed that this will not be a 4th book but rather a new series with the same MC and OG cast.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/106973473925738905 **The new series will pick up immediately after where The Royal Romance, Book 3 left off. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1069732442242613248 *On January 11, 2019, PB teased via a Q & A on Instagram that players would continue to get lot's of opportunities for romance, in addition to obtaining answers to some mysteries from the previous series. *On February 1, 2019, PB teased that players can expect the new TRR series to be full of excitement and romance, and you might just get to solve a few mysteries from the previous series... ��https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091533911165788160 *On February 21, 2019, Kara tweeted out how: The best thing about writing for Riley, Hana, Drake, Maxwell, and Liam again is that it feels like coming home and seeing old friends ❤️. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1098748376357584897 https://www.instagram.com/p/BuKixiWFylg/ *On February 22, 2019, PB revealed in a blogpost that the TRR team is still hard at work on this new, follow-up series and that yes, we will see our corgi again. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/2/22/spring-news * On March 21, 2019, PB teased some news coming out sooner rather than later regarding this book, Nightbound, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, Sunkissed and Bloodbound, Book 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1108868908298063872 * On March 22, 2019, PB revealed that it will premiere sometime in Summer 2019 https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/22/summer-reads-and-more * On April 3, 2019, with the announcement of Choices Insider, Pixelberry's Email Subscription Service, PB teased that the first email would include some special news about the series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1113600992501624832 References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:The Royal Romance Category:Romance Category:Female Lead